nuttystorytimefandomcom-20200213-history
The Impeachment
'"The Impeachment" '''is the thirteenth episode of ''New Frontier, the fifth season, and the ninty-first episode overall. It was told and narrated by Rhys, premiering on September 3, 2014. In the episode, Nicholas faces impeachment after damaging the relationship with the people, allowing a worse force to ascend to power. The Episode Nicholas' hands were clammy. He was outside the Edwardian Congress. On the day of his impeachment trial. The people believed Amy's ouster was a horrific outrage and blamed Nicholas for her undoing. Despite the desperate pleas, his words fell on deaf ears and the Edwardian Congress had no choice but to move to have him impeached and removed from his position. Tomorrowland was in euphoria; VMK was crumbling at its base. The exact opposite of Gallifreyan's legacy. The trial for Nicholas, unlike Amy's, was publicly broadcasted. Millions were watching. Watching Nicholas fall. Amy refused to make an appearance or vouch for Nicholas. The public presented a petition with one million signatures exactly for Amy's return. However, that was up to the Edwardian Congress to decide. If the Edwardian Congress did in fact find him guilty, Nicholas would resign. There would be no point in a public trial for conviction. The doors opened. Grace came out. She looked sad. But her eyes were glistening. "They're ready for you." Nicholas approached the stand. He felt the eyes of the world upon him. "President Nicholas Walsh," Aaron said, "After careful deliberation of the Edwardian Congress on the matter of Walsh vs. the people, we hereby impeach you on the grounds of damaging the relationship with the people. Do you wish to appeal?" Nicholas was vacillating on his feet. He opened his mouth to speak. "I resign." The Edwardian Congress mumbled in consent. The gallery above, filled with citizens, cheered. "Very well," Aaron said, "Then the Congress will vote for the replacement. The choices are as follows: The Vice President, the Secretary of Erut Nevda, the Secretary of Frontierland, the Secretary of Fantasyland, the Secretary of Main Street, the Secretary of New Orleans Square, or the Secretary of the Interior. Please cast your votes now." Nicholas tried to remain calm. All his life, he wanted to do something good for the people of VMK. And he did. He served them faithfully as their Vice President. And now he would be remembered for melting the Golden Age of VMK. His ears were still ringing from the decision that he was unaware of the loud gavel, the dead silence, and the announcement of VMK's new President. The Vice President. Grace. Production Continuity and Story Arcs The parallel between OVMK and this season was at its finest: *Amy was fired/Amy was impeached *Nicholas took over/Nicholas succeeded Amy *Nicholas was publicly ostracized/Nicholas was impeached *Grace took over/Grace succeeded Nicholas References There were subtle parallels between Nicholas's impeachment and the impeachment of Bill Clinton in 1998. Trivia *This is the shortest episode of New Frontier. *Originally, the Edwardian Congress elected the Secretary of State as President. However, producers realized after broadcast that the Secretary of State was no longer Grace, as she had been elected to VP. The episode was changed. Category:Episodes Category:New Frontier Episodes